


Cosette After

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children of Characters, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Medical, Medieval Medicine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Just some random stories that take place after Cosette. Some smut, some not.After Trespasser, Inquisitor Ariane Lavellan and Cullen have turned Skyhold into a clinic for those needing care, specializing in helping Templars safely stop taking lyrium. Fenris has been enlisted as muscle, and some few from the Inquisition have stayed. The Chargers, Rylen, some few scouts, soldiers and assistants that opted to stay or had nowhere else to go, Varric is back and forth between Skyhold and Kirkwall, and Ari’s sister Ada, the only other known survivor of Clan Lavellan so far, often watches her children, Haleir, Fen’an and Deshanna.
Relationships: Fenris/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Cosette After

Skyhold felt emptier than ever. Quiet. Some few had decided to stay, but not enough to think of it as the Inquisition she knew. Ada ran around the yard with the kids. Bull gingerly cradling Deshanna in a way she had no idea he could. Like he might break her if he put in even an ounce of strength. Varric sat at a table in the main hall with some of the scouts, Harding on a break, currently at the table also. 

Rylen helped some of the assistants, some few even from the King and Queen, to make sure they had plenty of help in the endeavor. Fenris sat behind her, braiding her hair. He had become less concerned about being seen like this, as far as he was concerned, being there for her was most important now. Solas’ revelation that he was Fen’Harel, the things she’d learned on the way to him? They still troubled her, and now Mythal was deadly quiet. Something had happened. 

Cullen grabbed a stack of papers, idly tapping her shoulder before waving her to follow. He glanced at him for a moment, offering a slight grin. 

“Fenris, sounds like we need you too.” Cullen told him. “Had some trouble tagging along.” 

Fenris brightened up. Had been too long since he had a good fight, he disappeared for a few moments, returning with his sword. Ari smiled at him. Always at his loveliest when he was smiling, even if that smile was for the things he was about to do to those poor fools who thought to bring trouble. 

Ari grabbed her pack, the rest of her supplies carefully stored in both the actual clinic and the treatment areas. She stopped briefly, distracted by the glowing blur when Fenris charged out the gates. Been a while since she got to see him fight, too bad she had to miss out on it now. Tearing her focus away from him, she dashed down the stairs, hurrying to catch up to Cullen. 

She stopped briefly. Looked like it wasn’t anything immediately life threatening, but rather a familiar sight to her now. 

“Do you know him?” She asked curiously. 

“Not personally, no.” Cullen told her. “He’s just…he heard of us through Alistair, and...it’s bad. Can you help him?” 

Ari licked her lips slowly, thinking it over. She put a hand to his brow first, burning up. Cullen sometimes had fevers before, didn’t seem too severe. Checking him over quietly, he was definitely worse off than Cullen had been. Treat the symptoms first. If she treated the symptoms first and got those under control, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, he could find enough relief in a few days to at least walk the yard. 

“We’ll start with treating the pain and this fever. I’ll monitor throughout the day and when that’s under control, I’ll start the next phase.” She said decisively. 

Cullen nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Any special instructions? Food, water, rest?” 

Ari shook her head slowly. “Let him rest, make sure he gets plenty of water. He won’t feel up to eating any time soon, but hold off anyway because it will make him nauseous.” 

Cullen took some notes, leaving the instructions with the assistants. He sighed when someone else came in with more reports, but Ari knew he must be pleased. He had much less to do without the Inquisition, and she imagined the times when he was free were uncomfortable. 

“Anything I can help with?” She asked. 

She grit her teeth, struggling to grind the medicine up, but unwilling to ask for help. She had been capable before and damned if she was going to let someone treat her like she was helpless. Cullen glanced up briefly, debating if he should at least make the offer. Not like she hadn’t taught him what to do. He decided against it, realizing she probably wanted to do it herself. 

“We’ve got more supplies coming in soon. Rylen can help me move those and sort it out. Lady Montilyet has arranged a new food supply line so that’s sorted. Some of the scouts still here are heading out to look for more herbs for you, they’d like a list of anything you might be in need of. Ah. It seems the Queen intends to visit. Ostensibly to inspect, but if I were to guess? She’s coming to see you.” Cullen explained. 

“Ahh, I hope it’s not too stressful for her.” Ari sighed. “It’s a long journey. At least she can handle herself.” 

“I met her before, at Kinloch. It wasn't a particularly  _ happy _ time, but she is remarkable. Alistair is lucky, she balances him out.” Cullen said offhandedly. 

Fenris shook his hands off, flecks of blood speckling the ground just outside the door. He took a moment to shake the gore from his sword, looking to Cullen first. “Your little problem is taken care of. Let me know if you have further need of me.” 

Fenris watched Ari struggle a few moments longer, before she was done. Frowning, she realized this was a more challenging part. Fenris knew very well she didn’t want help and didn’t want to be treated like she couldn’t do it, but it was too obvious how much she hated the circumstances. He hated what he thought to ask. 

“Cullen...could you keep her company for a little bit? I have something I have to do while I’m thinking of it.” He sighed. 

Cullen seemed incredibly surprised by the question, hesitant to answer at all, just in case he was trying to trick him. He  _ looked  _ sincere, so he nodded, instead looking through the supplies to see what would need to be restocked when the new shipments arrived. 

Ari watched him leave, curious, but unquestioning. He always came back, if he said he'd be back in a little bit, he meant that. It did have her a little curious about what he suddenly had to do. Cullen put down his papers long enough to help move the Templar however she asked, applying the thin paste to his limbs, his back and chest, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. The Templar groaned in discomfort, but slowly began to relax as much as the lack of lyrium would allow. 

“I have a feeling we’ll be busier soon. When word spreads further, people will come for help.” Ari told him. “I could think of nothing I would rather be doing. Helping like this...it’s...good, it feels good.” 

“I…understand. I didn’t think I’d be able to come this far. To share the gift you’ve given me? I’m glad I've found a purpose like this.” Cullen admitted. “I’m your position, I’m not certain I would have trusted me.” 

“If I’ve learned anything of you, it’s that you’re a lot better than you give yourself credit for. You worked to free yourself from your past, fought to change and you become a different man. A better man. I feel pride on your behalf.” Ari said. 

“Ah…” he began, trying to think of what to say in return. “I—thank you.” 

The door opened and Fenris came back in, blood washed away, glancing between them, not wanting to interrupt. 

“Did you finish your business?” Ari asked. 

“As much as I could. It’ll still take time. At least I’ve got things heading in the right direction.” He told her. “I thought when you were done we might go grab some food, wash up. Catch a short nap before your sister brings the children back.” 

Ari nodded, accepting his hand when he offered. She followed him to the door, where he stopped. 

“I’ll have someone bring you something to eat.” Fenris said. “You need to keep your strength up.” When Cullen looked at him curiously, he added. “You’ll just make more work for my wife if you don’t take care of yourself.” 

“Fair enough. I think I’ll have a few moments to eat at least…” Cullen mumbled. 


End file.
